The Sword
by MissGCullen
Summary: When a war started many sacrifices had to be done, but no one ever thought of the consequences. Twenty years later, the truth is out and it's time to face those consequences.
1. A Little Of Past And Present

**Yay, new story! I'm really excited about it! By the way, I want to apologize in advance from my grammar, vocabulary and syntax mistakes. I'm still trying to improve my English. **

**Enjoy!**

**Sword**

**Chapter 1**

**A Little of Past and Present**

_Almost twenty years ago_

_There once was a small village near Derelict Land. It didn't have many residents since the land there wasn't able to cultivate. But, from that land you could take very precious and useful ore. Many residents were occupied themselves with metallurgy but a few were successful at their job. Three metallurgists that stood were the Voulturi brothers, Caius, Aro and Marcus. Caius was the oldest and the one who had more experience. Aro was the middle brother and he was smart. He was the one who was keeping their job on top. But, behind of them was Marcus, the youngest one. He was the most talented from his brothers and many people were asking Marcus to do their order. _

_Everything was going well at the big land of Forks until the king of Seattle died and his son took his position to the throne. Everyone was sad when it happened because no one wanted Alistair on the throne. He was mean and selfish, nothing like his father. It was rumored that he was the son of an evil witch, something that it was never confirmed until that moment. His first command was 'start preparing yourselves for war.' Everyone was shocked but they couldn't disobey their king. King Randal from the Derelict Land tried to change Alistair's mind by giving him the whole control of Derelict Land but King Alistair cut his head off. This way a war was announced. _

_King Alistair traveled and fought everyone in his way to Derelict Land. He once had heard that his mother was from the last small village which existing was at Derelict Land. When he arrived there, he demanded to speak with the chief of the village. An old man around sixty appeared but didn't get down on his knee like he should in front of a king. "Why aren't you on your knees? I'm your King." King Alistair asked the old man from where he was sitting, on his horse. "Excuse me, for not treating you like you want but for me my King is the King of Derelict Land, King Randal's unborn heir." The old man spoke with braveness and boldness. "Very well, old man. Show me where I can find Kachiri and you'll save your head." He said and got off from his horse. The old man stood to his position; actually he stopped breathing for a second. He looked behind his shoulder and saw the three Voulturi brothers. "We'll take you to her but promise us not to hurt the rest of the village." Aro spoke slowly as he was choosing his words. "Very well. I or my warriors won't harm anyone." He promised to Aro. But when he turned to one of his generals, he whispered. "Kill them all." The general nodded and made a wave to the others. _

_The three Voulturi brothers along with King Alistair climbed on their horses and left the village. They left so quickly and they didn't get a chance to hear the screams of pain. "How do you know Kachiri?" King Alistair asked Marcus who was left behind and besides the king. "The fact that we're taking you to her doesn't mean we know her." Caius replied from the front. King Alistair laughed hard and he stopped. "How do you know her?" he asked again more demanding than before. Aro stopped his horse in front of King Alistair's horse. "She is the woman who gave birth to us." He answered cold. King Alistair started his horse walking again after Aro got out of his way and the he made a statement that the brothers didn't like. "So, she is your mother." The brothers didn't answer immediately, they took their time. After a while, Marcus answered carefully. "Because she gave us birth doesn't mean she is our mother. There are many ways to call someone a mother but there is not away to call her mother." King Alistair felt a little bit uncomfortable with Marcus words but he didn't show it. _

_They have been traveling for hours in the desert of Derelict Land and soon the sun was going down. King Alistair was about to complain when Caius informed him they had reached their destination. In front of them was a big cave covered in sand. It seemed an unfriendly area and King Alistair wasn't surprised by were his mother was living. "Maly colomle ilin?" Caius spoke a strange language that King Alistair didn't understand. "Olof Colusle mly bolys." A woman voice answered. The brothers started walking in the cave when a huge rock moved a bit. King Alistair followed them with a huge grin in his face. He was happy to finally meet the woman who brought him in this cruel, as he was saying, word. "My boys! What bring you here?" She asked and waited for the men to climb off their horse. King Alistair was the first who looked the woman. She was tall and pale. She had long black hair, despite her age. He was more familiar with her face's shape and characteristic since he could see them every time he could himself to the mirror. He, also, tried to find similar characteristic between her and the three brothers. The two older, Caius and Aro, was nothing like her expect their black hair, big lips and face shape. While on the other hand, the youngest, Marcus, was just like her. _

"_Senna, this man, King Alistair son of the late King Santiago and King of Seattle wanted to speak with Kachiri." Aro informed her. It was then that King Alistair realized that the woman in front of them wasn't his mother. Senna seemed very disappointed with the boys and undecided to what to do with the King Alistair. "Sister isn't in a good shape, right now. She is sick. She needs her rest." Senna replied to the men. "But, mother" Marcus started to insist when another's woman voice cut him off. A woman, a little older than Senna, appeared from inside. She was grabbing with her hands the cave's settable rocks. She was a lot like Senna; expect she had long red hair. "My son is here Senna and you won't let him see me? Uh, sister I won't let you do this." She said with a playful smile. King's Alistair smile grew and it almost reached his ears. And that night mother and son reunite for one and last time and the line between evil and good in King's Alistair heart broke for once and for all. _

_While King Alistair was doing his travel to village and then to meet his mother, the other Kings of Forks were gathering at King Charles the first's palace at Forks. They were trying to figure out a way to stop Kind Alistair once and for all. King Yaha Uta of La Push reservation had come along with King Edward of Ka Mon. King Afton of Ro Mal and Kind Austin of Ol Pic had also manage to come. All of them were expecting hobbit Carlisle to come along with his family and Queen Maggie of Derelict. They knew that she was with child and that King Alistair had took her Kingdom and her husband's life. _

"_What will we do about, Alistair?" King Afton took the word. For the first time of his life, King Charles seemed not to know what to do. He heavily sighed as he sat down at a chair. "I honestly don't know, my dear friend. Santiago was a good man; everyone wonders how Alistair turned this way." He told them. "Well, we forget who his mother is." King Austin spoke. King Edward who seemed really considering spoke. "I don't. Kachiri was my irresponsibility when Bill's father banished her family when she was a young girl from La Push. I should have," he shook his head and hold it with his hands. _

"_My friend, don't think all of the should haves that you could do. Think about the should haves that you can do now." King Yaha Uta comforted his friend. "We still need to figure out a way to stop him." King Austin spoke again. Everyone looked like they were about to blow. No one of them wanted King Alistair to take the whole control of Forks. "If he goes to his mother, we're dead." King Edward informed them. King Yaha Uta shook his head. "Don't be pessimistic. There would be a way to stop him and his mother." He replied confident. _

"_My King, hobbit Carlisle is here with his family and Queen Maggie." A servant came in and informed King Charles. "Thank you Vera. Tell them to come in." He ordered her. Vera stood up from her keens and left the room. "If we don't make it, his heir is our people's choice in the future." King Afton spoke very wisely. All the other kings nodded at his words. _

"_King Charles." Carlisle made his appearance with his wife, Esme, next to him and Queen Maggie at his other side. "Carlisle, my friend, has been a long time to see you." King Charles said and walked towards him. "My King, I wish we could see each other under different condition." He said and held King Charles's hands. King Charles put his hand on Carlisle's right shoulder and moved to Queen Maggie. "My dear sister, it's good to have you here." He said and held his sister hands. "My brother, it's good to be here." She managed to smile. "Come and sit, my friends. You know everyone, don't you?" He said with a playful smile while he was trying to change the atmosphere. _

"_My dearest friends thank you so much for being here." Queen Maggie thanked all the Kings. Everyone sat down and King Yaha Uta was the first to speak. "Where are you going to hide, Maggie?" He asked her. Queen Maggie looked at Carlisle and he answered for her. "For now, she wishes to stay and give birth to her child here. Then, she asked for me and my wife to take her child to grow him/her at our village in King Afton's kingdom, sir." King Yaha Uta nodded with satisfaction. "Are you sure about it, my sister?" King Charles asked Queen Maggie. "Yes, my brother. My child will be safer at the hobbits village at Afton's kingdom. It'll take years for Alistair to attack there, even, with his mother's power." She explained her plan. Everyone respected her decision and did not talk about it again. _

_Six months later Queen Maggie gave birth to a healthy boy. Only a few hours later she gave it to Esme, Carlisle's wife, and asked her to name him herself. She didn't want to know anything about her son because she didn't want to give any information to Alistair if one day she was taken into his hands. Esme agreed with her decision and as soon as everything was ready her, Carlisle and Queen Maggie's son left for their village. _

_Meanwhile, these six months King Alistair was getting ready along with his aunt and his cousins for his attack. That night, Marcus made a necklace that held all of Kachiri's magic. The moment King Alistair wore it the two hobbits along with King Randal's and Queen Maggie's son had just arrived at their village and informed the others that war has just begun. _

Present Time

_**Kingdom Ra Mol, Hobbits' Village.**_

It was spring and the hobbits' village was getting ready about their annual festival. They always welcomed spring with a huge fiesta. Everyone was allowed to drink, even the little kids, and have fun. But as hobbits were getting ready they weren't stopping their natural rhythms.

"Edward, Alice wake up, kids!" Esme yelled to her children. "I'm up, mum but not Edward." Alice came in jumping. "Yeah, you think so." Edward said from behind her. "Good morning, kids." Carlisle told them as he entered the house. "Good morning, dad." both of them said at the same time. "Did you bring the newspaper in?" Edward asked him. Carlisle nodded and gave Edward the newspaper.

"What does it say?" Alice asked with her mouth full of food. "Swallow first, and then talk, Alice." Esme reminded her. Alice swallowed and then asked her brother again. "What does it say?" Edward ripped his eyes from the newspaper and looked at Alice. Then his eyes were back at the newspaper. "It says that King Philip of Ra Mol is searching for King Charles's cousin and heir to the throne of Forks." Edward informed his sister. Carlisle and Esme froze. Of course, there was a time that this possibility had passed their mind but it was for a brief time when they had brought him home.

"Wow. I thought that Queen Maggie didn't have a child." Alice commended with a full mouth again. "It seems like she has. Poor woman. She had to let her child. We're lucky, Alice. We're lucky." He said and looked at his parents. "Don't you have to go?" Esme asked Edward as she wanted to break the cold awkward atmosphere. "As a matter of fact, yes." He said and walked over to Esme. "Thanks mom." He kissed her check and walked out of the house. Esme sighed deeply.

"Good morning, Edward!" Thomas yelled. Edward gave him a smile and continued his way. Many hobbits told good morning to him and he had might reply with a smile or a 'good morning', too. Everybody loved Edward. He was one of the most lovable hobbit, even thought he was too tall and big to be one. No one really knew the truth about Edward, not even him.

"Hello Edward." Christine smiled. "Hey, little girl. How was your night?" He asked with a playful smile and bend down to hug her. "Miserable without you, big boy." She said and gave him a big kiss on his lips. "Five more weeks, we can wait that long." Edward said and held his fiancée tighter in his arms. Se nodded in his arms and he let her go. "I need to go and help with the festival, I'll see you tonight." He told her and gave her one more kiss. "I love you." She reminded him like he had forgotten. "As much as I love you." He reminded her.

Christine and he had known each other since they were babies. They were best friends and everyone was expecting them to court when they'd grow up. It seems like they were right since they are about to get married. "Hello, my friend." Edward told Jasper when he arrived at the square where the festival would take place. "Helelelo, my friend." Jasper welcomed him. "What's up with you and the ancient elves' language?" He asked him with a huge grin. "My great grandma was an elf, remember?" Jasper told Edward. Edward smiled as he remembered how many times he had heard from Jasper's mother the story about her grandma who was an elf and her grandpa who was a hobbit. It was such a romantic story. "How can I forget it?" He chuckled and started working.

"How is Alilice?" Jasper asked like he didn't care. "Seriously dude, go and ask her out." Edward responded. "And stop calling her like that. It freaks me out." He completed. "Whatever." Jasper said and started whistling.

_**Kingdom Ra Mol, Royal Palace. **_

King Philip was walking up and down at the throne room. He was trying to find a way to discover where Queen Maggie's son was. He was the only heir to the throne of Forks and the only chance to stop the war for once and for all. Sure, they had peace but not for long. If King Charles the second die without giving the throne to his cousin, then, Alistair would wake up again and this time nothing will stop him.

"Father, are you alright?" His daughter, Princess Isabella asked him. King Philip turned to face his daughter. He was the only thing that was keeping him in sense and not going insane. "Yes, sweetheart. I'm alright. I just don't know where to look anymore." He sat at his throne and sighed deeply. "Let me go visit the hobbit's village. Their spring festival is around the corner and you need a break for all this searching. He might be there." Isabella told her thought to her father. "Plus, someone from the royal family is being expected to come. They close a century from their birth." She completed her propose. "You do have a point here, sweetheart. But, I expect to take Emmett with you." He gave her a look. "Alright, father. I will do." She agreed and left the throne room.

Instead of going back to her room, Princess Isabella went out to the gardens. She hated to see her father like that, like he was unable to do something. She knew how much important was for him to find the heir of Forks and not only because of the others' good but for his one too. He needed to find his atonement and soon. No one did trust him anymore after the big battle and even after twenty years he hasn't found his peace. Finding Queen Maggie's son would be want he exactly need.

"Princess!" Princess Isabella heard herself being called. She turned to found one of her father's musketeers. "Jacob, what a nice surprise!" She said and smiled brightly. He smiled back at her. "Yes, it is." He said and kissed her hand. "How are you, my princess?" He asked happily. "I'm very well, thank you." She replied with a big smile. Princess Isabella always felt an attraction for Jacob but she never actually admitted to herself.

"Come on, take a walk with me." She offered and he quickly took it. "How was your trip?" She asked friendly as they walking down the path. The weather was good and the sky was blue and very peaceful. Princess Isabella could feel that a storm was near. "Well, my trip, I wouldn't call it a trip, was very unpleasant. I almost lost my life." He informed her. He started telling her about the mission that he and five other musketeers had done at Derelict Land and how a monster warrior almost took his life. He was trying to impress her and it was working. Princess Isabella understood it much later at the end of the path but she didn't actually care.

"It was nice talking to you, Jacob. But sadly, I have some responsibilities to attend to. I am counting to see you again, and soon." She informed the young man. "Of course, my princess. You can count on me." He kissed her hand and walked away from her.

Later that night King Philip informed Emmett about his daughter's plans. Emmett showed that he didn't agree with his Princess's plans but he had to obey his King's orders. When he arrived at his home his wife Katherine was waiting for him. He sadly informed about King's plans tosend him with his daughter at the hobbits' village. His wife nodded and placed her hand at her belly where she felt a kick. She took her husband's hand and placed it where their kid had just kicked. Emmett closed his eyes and wished that he could be here when his child would be born

_**Derelict Land, Slavetair. **_

Marcus Voulturi was the only brother who survived the war twenty years ago. He was continue being a metallurgist at the now capital city of Derelict Land, Slavetair. He absolutely hated how much his little village had changed since he was a teenager and how it was named. That name only brought back memories that he was trying unsuccessfully to forget. Slave and Alistair were the words that this town took it name. _Slave 'everyone who comes here will be a slave and soon everyone will be our slaves.' _Alistair's were last words before the big battle. To honor him, his monsters warriors put the last three letters of his name next to the world slave and here was the new name.

Marcus was the only brother who found redemption and did not took apart in the big battle. He was the one who managed to save the whole kingdom of Forks from King Alistair's hands. "Good morning, my dear friend." Vladimir an old magician and old friend of Marcus came in his shop. As soon as Marcus saw him, he let down what he was doing and went to welcome his old friend. "Vladimir, my friend! What a surprise. What can I do for you?" he asked and made place for Vladimir to sit. "Do you want to a drink? Something to eat, maybe?" Marcus said and started looking around his shop.

"Sit down, my dear friend. I have something to tell you." Marcus did as he was told and sat opposite of Vladimir. "Alistair will wake up soon. We need to transform the magic from the scepter somewhere else and give it to someone who can destroy it, at the lake of Pamag at La Push." Marcus got scared when he heard about Alistair and he knew when Alistair would wake up he would be the first that Alistair would pay a visit.

"Where do you want to me to transform the magic?" He replied confident and without fear. Vladimir carefully picked up something that he had left down and placed it on his knees. Then he pulled something out. "To this sword. If he need to kill something then it'd be better if he can do it with one small cut." He explained. Marcus nodded, took the sword into his hands and stood up. "It'd be ready tomorrow morning." He promised. Vladimir stood up and placed his one hand at Marcus's shoulder. "I believe in you, my dear friend." Vladimir told him and left the shop.

_**Kingdom Ro Mal, next day, at the road from the Royal Palace to the hobbits' village.**_

The next day Princess Isabella kissed goodbye her father and got in a carriage with Emmett and started her trip to the hobbits' village. "Don't expect a warm welcome from them." Emmett told her after they had settled in the carriage. Princess Isabella looked Emmett who was sitting opposite of her. "My dear brother, I don't expect anything from anyone." She said and looked out of the small window that the carriage had. "Don't call me like that never again." He ordered Princess Isabella. "Very well," She said. "My dear brother, if you only had listened to our, excuse me, my father words, then, I could call you like I should and want to." She said like he wasn't in the carriage.

"Why you have to be so annoying?" He asked after a few minutes. "I learn from the best." She replied with a playful smile on her lips. Emmett shook his head and leaned back at the seat. "Because I want the best for you, big brother." She said softly that Emmett wasn't sure if he heard her or it was his imagination. Either way, he knew that he had done a huge mistake by letting his sister.

"We're here, Princess Isabella." The carriage man informed her after of a few hours. Emmett opened the carriage's door and got out. "My Princess," Emmett said to take Princess Isabella's attention and gave her his hand. Princess Isabella took it and stepped out.

She looked around her and saw the small entrance of the hobbits' village. She stood for a bit and admired it. The entrance was made of iron and it had a shape like a half moon. It was covered with many flowers such as roses, margaritas and tulips. It was for sure something which you should take a little time and admire. "Princess, are you ready to go in?" Emmett asked her after a while. Princess Isabella nodded and together they walked into the village.

**So as you may have understood, I was inspired from 'Lord Of The Rings' as the idea came while I was watching it and probably as the time passes, you'll see more similarities. **

**So this is the 'translation' for the sentences you may have not understood what they say:**

"_Maly colomle ilin?" _

**May come in?**

"_Olof Colusle mly bolys" _

**Of Course my boys**

Helelelo,

**Hello**

Alilice

**Alice**

**P.S. Love you all 3**


	2. What A Warm Welcome

**Yay, second chapter! Am I the only one how is excited? Yeah, I thought so. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sword<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**What a warm welcome**

_Previous Chapter:_

_She looked around her and saw the small entrance of the hobbits' village. She stood for a bit and admired it. The entrance was made of iron and it had a shape like a half moon. It was covered with many flowers such as roses, margaritas and tulips. It was for sure something which you should take a little time and admire. "Princess, are you ready to go in?" Emmett asked her after a while. Princess Isabella nodded and together they walked into the village. _

"Why I feel like everyone is giving me death glares?" Princess Isabella asked her brother, Emmett, who was beside her. Emmett chuckled and lowered his head. "Because that's true. Everyone is looking at us like they want to kill us." He whispered in Princess's ear. She felt a shiver in her body. "Do they recognize you?" she asked with a low voice. After what had happened with Emmett not many people knew who he really was.

He shook his head. "No they don't, but, to their eyes I'm loyal and serve the royal family. That's enough for them to hate me." he whispered. Princess Isabella nodded. "What's the name of their chief?" she asked him after a while.

Emmett didn't talk for awhile. "It's Eleazar." He answered after a few minutes. "Thank you." She said.

"My dear Princess Isabella. I welcome you at our little village, please call me Dr. Gerandy." An old hobbit with black hair and eyes said and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Gerandy. Is there a chance your chief would accept to see me before the festival?" Princess Isabella asked with her sweet and 'irresistible', as Emmett's says, voice. "Of course my dear Princess. Follow me." Dr. Gerandy told them.

As the old hobbit started walking, Emmett held off the Princess. "Do not trust him." He told her very quietly, making sure that the hobbit did not hear a thing. Princess Isabella nodded and took into a consideration her brother's words. Then, they both started following the old hobbit.

"Princess Isabella! I did not expect to see you here." A hobbit with a blondish to grayish hair and blue eyes told her as he stopped his work and turned to look at her. "I guess you're Eleazar, right?" The Princess asked him. With a smile appearing on his face the hobbit nodded. "As a matter of fact I am!" he said as he was proud of it. Princess Isabella smiled back at him and bowed, showing her respect to his appearance. "It wasn't essential, Princess. I should have been the one to bow, not you." He informed her. The Princess nodded and smiled. "It's alright, chief." She said with a playful smile.

"So do you like how we're decorating our little square?" he asked and with his right hand showed the half-not finished-square from his office window. "Yes, it's very," she stopped for a bit to think the right word. "Spring." She said and everybody laughed along with her. "That it is." Eleazar said through his laughs.

_**Derelict Land, Slavetair, Marcus's shop. **_

Marcus had been working all night to transform the magic from Alistair's scepter to the sword which Vladimir had given him. When Marcus finished his work he stepped behind and looked at the sword. It was tall and very light. Even a hobbit would manage carry it. Marcus sighed and wiped with his hand his sweat from his forehead.

"My dear friend, I see you have finished with the task I gave you." Vladimir said when he stepped into Marcus's shop. Marcus turned to look at Vladimir who had a weird expression on his face. Marcus felt the need to protect the sword from Vladimir. "Yes, I did." He replied shortly. Vladimir nodded, and then he made a try to take the sword. Marcus stopped him.

Marcus grabbed the sword and immediately started saying a spell. "Talake tolo owloner!" and the sword disappeared from his hands. Terrified he looked at Vladimir who had a pained and angry expression on his face. At that moment, he knew that Vladimir was on Alistair's side. "You wanted to betray your true king. I wasn't going to allow that." Marcus said. Then, Vladimir placed his scepter up and with force he said. "To hell go and rest!" but Marcus with quick words managed to defend his spell and save himself. "Kiling salave mle."

_**Kingdom Ra Mol, Hobbits' Village, Central Square.**_

At the square every male hobbit was helping at the set up of a stage. Father and son were usually working together such as Carlisle and Edward. Carlisle tried to put a part of the stage but it was too heavy for him to get it. Edward saw his father struggling and went to help him. "Bless the elves for having you here, my son." Carlisle said to Edward. Edward patted Carlisle at the shoulder and smiled at him. "Well, bless elves for giving me to you and mother." He replied. Carlisle smiled sad.

"Did you hear the news?" A hobbit named Ben asked them. Carlisle and Edward looked at him confused. "Princess Isabella is here with a man who looks alike her disinherited brother." He informed them quickly. Carlisle looked surprised but then again it was expected a visit from the royal family a day like that. "Does anyone know why her brother was disinherited?" Edward asked them with a whisper.

"You don't know?" Jasper asked him from his left. Edward shook his head confused. "And you do?" he asked. Everyone around him nodded. "He married a woman from Slavetair." Someone told him. Edward looked surprised but he let it go. It was his choice to marry a woman who loved, like he was doing.

"Well, let's continue our work. We don't want Princess to see our laziness." Ben joked and went back to his work. The others followed his example. Only, Carlisle stayed behind thinking if he should tell the truth. King Charles was dying and he was afraid of the consequences if he didn't tell the truth.

_**Kingdom Ra Mol, Hobbits' Village, Central Square, Spring Festival.**_

The night had arrived and every hobbit was at the village's central square for their spring festival. Of course Princess Isabella was there with her brother on her side and the carriage man at the other. Someone after awhile would look at her way or glare at her. Princess Isabella passed it off without caring much. All she wanted was to find Carlisle Cullen and take some explanations from him.

The festival started with the chief of the village giving a very long speech. But no one cared. Everybody loved a very second of his speech. "My dear hobbits," he began his speech. "Like today we're not only celebrating the first day of springbut our birth, too. We were born from elves' mystery magical power and we're happy to be called their descendants." The chief stopped to take a deep breath.

The chief stopped to take a deep breath. "Through the years we were blessed to have amazing kings to obey and they always took care of us and treated us with respect. Today we're blessed to have our future queen. Princess Isabella will be an amazing queen and I'm sure she'll find the right man to call him our King." He said and looked at Princess Isabella. "We have peace and that's something that we cherish every time we can. War is never in our plans and I know for sure that as I live I'll never see war again." He cleared his throat and looked at Princess Isabella way. "My Princess would you like to say a few words?" He asked her nicely.

Princess Isabella nodded and stood up from her seat. She knew what she had to do in order to find the heir. "My dear hobbits, twenty years ago a big war was announced all over the land of Forks. Today because of all the loyal and respectful kings and their families we have peace." She stopped and looked at the hobbits who with dedication were hearing her words. "But not for long. King Alistair is about to wake up and if King's Charles's cousin doesn't become King of Forks before King's Charles's death then we are all cursed. King Alistair will be unstoppable and every disgusting and hideous creature that lives in Slavetair will be free and able to obey in his words." The Princess stopped and took a huge breathe.

"My grandfather, King Afton, trusted me with a big secret before he passed away. He told me that he knew to whom Queen Maggie had given her son." She stopped again and looked around to see the hobbits' expressions. All of them were continuing to listening carefully her words but a couple of hobbits, a man with grayish hair and blue eyes and a woman with caramel hair and brown eyes, were quite terrified.

"Sadly, he breathed his last breath before he told me who they were. But I'm standing here, in front of you, begging you to tell me where that boy is." She said and everyone could she that she was speaking the truth.

But the truth was that Princess Isabella knew who had taken Queen's Maggie son. She just didn't want to expose them in front of the whole village. She waited for a while but nothing happened. Everyone was very quiet. No one spoke. Princess Isabella had two theories about it.

First, everyone knew who hobbits had taken the heir.

Second, no one knew and these hobbits were too much afraid to speak the truth.

"Very well." She said after a few minutes that seemed like hours. "When Alistair wakes up and war is announced again, you will be the one to blame." She said and stood up from her seat. "I hope you'll deal with the guilty and the regret which will follow you for the rest of your life." She told them and started walking away.

But she stopped when a voice said. "We raised Queen's Maggie's son with love and happiness." Princess Isabella turned around to see the woman with the caramel hair and brown eyes talking to her. "We," the female hobbit sobbed. "We love him, so much." She said through her sobbing.

"Who is he?" Princess Isabella asked.

But she didn't get an answer. Lightings started falling from the sky and hit a few trees. The trees fell down and everyone started running while screaming. Princess Isabella didn't get the chance to run because a tree was falling down and her dress was caught somewhere.

When the tree was about to fell someone threw her down and out of the tree's way. Suddenly, she felt someone on top of her. When she opened her closed eyes she saw a pair of green ones. "You must be," she whispered in knowledge. "Yeah, as it seems I am." He said chuckling.

He stood up and gave her his hand. She took it and he helped her to stand up. "Edward." He introduced himself. "Bella." she replied. "Come one. Let's take you out of here." He said and took her in his arm in a bride style.

"Seriously, is that necessary?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We can't risk your dress getting caught again, can we?" he asked playfully. She shook her head no.

Edward carefully walked them in a house that seemed tall enough for a human to live in. he opened the door and let them in. "Come on. I think we both deserve some explanations, don't you think?" he asked her.

Princess Isabella nodded in his words.

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter is done! I had to write it two times but I didn't like them that much. So, I decided to write it a third time and as it seems it was and the charmed(Although I'm still not happy with it's lenght). This chapter doesn't answer many questions but the next will.<strong>

**Love you all.**


	3. Answers?

**3rd chapter! Yuppie! Is anyone else excited? **

**Enjoy! **

**Sword**

**Chapter 3**

**Answers? **

"So?" Alice asked her parents. "So what?" Carlisle replied with a furious look. "Hey, I'm the one who should be angry at you, not the other way!" Alice yelled at her father. "Low down your voice, little lady!" Carlisle yelled, also, to his daughter. "Don' tell," Alice started saying before Esme cut her. "Stop it! It's no time for fighting! Princess Isabella and Edward have not yet been seen. By fighting you're making things worse not better." Esme told them. Alice shut her mouth and pouted. Then, she lied down on the chair she was sitting.

Emmett was in the house with them along with Eleazar's family. He was leaning against a wall and was looking out of a window. His princess was out here, alone and unprotected, while he was inside a house and safe. "They are going to be fine." A young woman told him. He turned to look at her. She was one of the shortest hobbits he had ever seen. She had her blonde hair wore in a bun and her grey eyes were teary. "I know it deep down in my heart. You see I am Edward's fiancée, Christine, and trust me I would know if something bad happened to him." She informed him before he even questioned her.

Emmett swallowed hard. He could see in the girl's eyes how much she loved Edward. Immediately, he felt guilty. He knew something that both Edward and Princess Isabella, his sister, ignored._ Where are you my sister_, he sighed. He had seen her with one of her father's musketeer, Jacob, and he saw how much drown she was to him. _He could make her happy_; he thought when he saw them. He tried to talk about it with King Philip but he was totally against it. It was then that Emmett learned one of the King's deepest secrets.

_**Kingdom Ra Mol, Royal Palace, two days before.**_

_It was late when King Philip requested to see Emmett. Emmett was not happy about it. All he wanted was to go at his home where his pregnant wife was expecting him. _

"_Leave us alone." King Philip ordered his servants when Emmett got in the King's chambers. The servants whispered an 'as you wish', bowed and left the room. _

"_You asked to see me, my King. May I ask why?" Emmett asked him. The King sighed and turned to face Emmett. "I wanted to talk to you, my son." The King replied. "I wanted to talk to you, too, my King." Emmett informed him. _

"_Shall I begin, then? Your wife must be waiting you." King Philip told him with a force smile. "Isabella wants to visit the hobbit's village and search there for the Queen's Maggie's son. And since they are celebrating the spring and their birth, someone with royal blood is expected to go." He informed Emmett. _

"_And you want me to go with her, right?" Emmett asked the obvious. The King nodded. Emmett sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Katherine is about to give birth, I can't miss my child's birth." He explained to his King. "Do you know that I missed you birth?" King Philip asked Emmett and it was the first time that he referred to him as a father. _

"_It doesn't surprise me. You were never a father figure to me." Emmett told him. Hurt appeared in King's Philip's eyes. "What do you want to talk about?" King Philip tried to change the subject. "I believe that musketeer Jacob Black would be a good husband for Princess Isabella." Emmett informed him. "I saw them together this evening. He is very smitten with her and something must be drowning her to him. I saw her smile. A real smile." King Philip's face became dark. Then he punched the table in his room. _

"_I know, Emmett. I saw them, too. But I can't do something about it. Isabella is already arranged to marry someone else." King Philip informed Emmett. Emmett looked him in disbelief. He wouldn't dare to do something to Princess Isabella. He loved her too much to do something like that. _

"_It was a long time ago, before even Isabella was born. Your mother was in the fifth month of her pregnancy with you when I took that decision." He tried to explain his actions. "With who?" Emmett asked his King. The King did not reply. "I asked you, with whom?" he asked again, more aggressively. _

"_Before I met your mother, I was in love with King's Emmett's daughter, you know her as Queen Maggie of Derelict Land." King Philip took a breath. "We were so in love, son. She was my other half. It's no that I did not love Isabella's and yours mother, because Renée was my everything but she didn't understand me completely. But Maggie did." He stopped for a minute. _

"_What happened?" Emmett asked with sympathy. "King Emmet had already decided to give his daughter at King's Peter's son. The things between the kingdom of Forks and Derelict Land were on rocks and he was afraid a war might begin if he didn't make the right choices." Emmett could see a few tears rolling down his King's, his father's, eyes. _

"_It took me years to get over my love for Maggie and move on but it was so damn difficult. I was starting believing that I made progress but when King Emmett asked from all the royal families to attend King's Charles's the first coronation, I saw her again. My whole world stopped. She was so beautiful and so carefree. She smiled all the time and you could see how much of sweetheart _

_She was. I was jealous, so jealous, to know that it wasn't me who made her so much happy. But I should know better. Everything was a mask. King Randal was a very nice man with manners but he didn't know how to make her happy." King Philip took a chair and sat down. Emmett followed his movements._

"_I bedded her a night before she and Randal left the palace." He whispered. Emmett barely heard him. "The next day as we were coming back home we stopped at kingdom of Ka Mon. King's Michael's cousin had visited him along with his family. It was then I met your mother." King Philip stopped and closed his eyes. "She was so gorgeous but she didn't believe it. She was like your sister on that subject. When my family was leaving I decided to stay behind and courted her. In three months we were married. But two months later I heard that Maggie was in her second semester." Emmett looked him in horror. Was it possible?_

"_When the war was announced your mother was pregnant with you in her fourth month and it was then when we heard about Randal's death and that Maggie disappeared. A month later, I had to visit kingdom of Forks and later that night Maggie's loyal servant, Siobhan, came and found me. She led me to a room where I found Maggie in it. I was so much happy to see her again, alive!"_

_*Flashback* _

'_Philip! Oh Philip!' Maggie sighed with happiness. 'Siobhan, you may go' she ordered her servant. Philip went and sat on her bed besides her. 'How have you been, mo ghrá?' she asked him. 'I'm very well, sweetheart. I heard about your pregnancy. Where is your child?' he asked her with worried eyes. Maggie looked down at her empty hands. 'I sent him away. Somewhere where he is safe and Alistair won't hurt him. But tell me more about you, mo ghrá. I don't know anything about you. My brother and my husband chose not to inform me about you.' She said with a sad smile. _

'_Have you ever met King's Michael's cousin and his family?' he asked her carefully. 'Yes, mo ghrá, his daughter, Renée, and I used to be close friends when we were young. But why are you asking?' she asked him but then she saw his eyes. 'Oh. You and Renée?' she asked begging herself that she was wrong. _

'_Got married a few months ago. She is now in her fifth month of her pregnancy.' He informed her sadly. If he knew how the things would end up he would have left along with his family the next day from Ka Mon. Maggie couldn't hold up her tears. 'He is Randal's you know.' She whispered. 'What? Are you sure?' he asked her in disbelief. _

_Maggie nodded. 'The whole clan of Randal's family has a scar at their lower back before their butt. He did have one. I checked it personally.' Philip sighed relieved. 'I want you to promise me something.' Maggie asked Philip. _

'_Anything, sweetheart. Anything for you.' He told her and kissed her knuckles. 'If you ever have a girl, I want her to be married to my son. I want a part of me and a part of you to be finally able to live the love we couldn't.' she turned to look at him. 'Can you give me your word that it will happen?' she asked him with pleading eyes. Philip nodded. 'Yes, sweetheart. One day your son and my daughter will get married and love each other like we were supposed to.' He promised her and kissed her palm. _

'_I love you, mo ghrá. I never stopped loving you.' She whispered and leaned in for a kiss. 'I love you, too, sweetheart. I will always love you.' And he kissed her. It was the last kiss the exchanged because a few hours later Maggie died in his arms. _

_*End of Flashback* _

"_I can't break my promise to her, Emmett. I can't." King Philip sobbed. "What if her son is already married? What if he has a family? Would you break them apart for an incompletely love between two different people? I would have understood if Isabella and that boy knew and loved each other but for a weird reason they couldn't be together. But now? No, I can't!" Emmett started yelling. _

_Emmett stood up from the chair he was sitting. "And I can't also understand why you __disinherited me! You knew how hard it is not be with someone you truly love but you tried to make me leave the one, I did loved and when I didn't you told me that I'm not your son anymore! Sorry father, but I really can't understand who your brain works." Emmett said angrily. _

_King Philip stood up also. "She is the enemy, Emmett. That's why I didn't and still don't want her for you!" he yelled at him. "She is not the enemy! You didn't even take time to know her, father! Like King Emmett. If he had gotten to know you, he might have chosen you to be his daughter husband. But yet, like you, he took his decision based on politics and from where his origin where! So, the only think you learned from your life was how to treat unfairly to the people in love!" Emmett yelled at him once again. _

_Emmett took huge breathes and tried to calm down himself. "I will escort Isabella to the hobbit's village but when I come back and my child is born, we will leave this kingdom and you will never see us again." He said and walked towards the door. He opened it and before he walked out his asked. "Did I make myself clear, my King?" King Philip took a huge breath. "Yes, you did." He replied. "Good." Emmett said and closed the door behind him. _

_**Kingdom Ra Mol, Hobbit's Village, Carlisle's House, Present.**_

"Are you ok?" The girl, Christine, asked again and waved her hand in front of Emmett's face. "Huh?" Emmett snapped out of his thoughts. "I was just thinking." He informed the girl. "More like daydreaming." She said and smiled. "So, Christine how long do you know Edward?" he asked her trying to learn some information.

"My whole life." She replied. "We grew up together. He was one of the tallest boys I ever met; well know I guess I know why." She said and looked at Esme. "I loved him from the day one, I still do very much, and he is my whole world. We're getting married in five weeks, or I guess we were getting married. I don't know how the fact that he is a Prince changes our lives." She said and you could see that she was trying to hold off her tears.

"Thank the Elves! You're alive!" They heard Esme's voice and they turned to see Edward holding in his arms Princess Isabella. Christine felt a burn in her heart. The way he held her was nothing like he used to holing her.

"You can let me down now." Princess Isabella whispered to his ear when she saw the looks she was getting from Christine. Edward did as he was told and let her down. "Yes, mother we are." He said and Esme's heart almost stopped beating. He continued to call her mother.

"What happened?" Emmett asked in worry. "When everyone started running I stayed behind just in case. I thought everyone had left safely when I saw Princess Isabella who was trying to run but her dress was caught somewhere. However, at the same time a tree was coming in her way so I took her out of the way. I just couldn't risk putting her in danger again. So, I carried her." He told them what happened.

"What happens now?" Alice found the courage to ask after a few minutes of silence. "Alice is right. What happens now?" Edward asked one more time. "Well, you decide if you want the whole people of Forks to be ruled from King Alistair or be in peace and be ruled from the Kings of their kingdom." Princess Isabella said casually.

"How long it will take us to arrive at the Kingdom of Forks?" Edward asked. Everyone by now was sitting in a chair around a table with a hot cup of chocolate. "Four to five weeks if we start the next morning. It usually depends on the weather, too." Mike the carriage man informed them.

"So, what will happen after we arrive there?" Edward asked another question. "King Charles the second will recognize you as the heir to the throne and then you will be crowned as the King of Forks." Princess Isabella asked his question.

"And King Alistair won't wake up if that happens?" Alice asked this time. Princess Isabella took her cup into her hands and drunk a huge sip of chocolate. "He will wake up no matter what. When the Kings of their kingdoms trapped and threw him into a long sleep they had to depend on magic to do that. The spell only last for twenty-one years and if one of the kingdoms is left without a King or Queen King Alistair will wake up earlier than the spell says and we are all cursed." Princes Isabella explained them what was about to happen.

"And how King Alistair can be stoppable?" This time Carlisle asked. Princes Isabella sighed. "He can only be killed by a sword that holds all King's Alistair's and his mother's magic." Everyone in the room couldn't believe what they had just heard. "Where we can find that sword?" Eleazar asked minutes later.

"It will find its owner on its way. It will go to the man or the woman who is supposed to have it and kill King Alistair. For some reason, they believe the owner of the sword is King's Randal's and Queen's Maggie's son, but we don't know if it is true." Emmett answered this time instead of Princess Isabella.

Edward lied back on his chair and put his hands behind his neck. "So let's take the things from the start. I'm the son of the King and Queen of Derelict Land; I'll become the King of Forks, and I may be destined to be found from a sword and kill King Alistair with it. Is there anything else I should be aware of?" Edward asked with unhappiness.

"For now this is all you need to know. When the time comes you will learn more." Emmett informed him. Edward sighed in unhappiness.

**And I'm done! So, many things happened in this chapter, right? I really wasn't planning the conversation between Emmett and King Philip but since I was feeling that Queen Maggie had such a short role in the story and I got inspired, I thought why not?**

**So, for now Edward is still King's Randal's son but for how long? **

**Mo ghrá means 'my love' in Irish. **

**Love you all,**

**Georgia**


	4. Set Them Free

**I don't really know what's wrong with me but as it seems we've another chapter!**

**_ 'Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended'_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sword<span>**

**Chapter 4**

**Set Them Free**

_Previous chapter:_

_Edward lied back on his chair and put his hands behind his neck. "So let's take the things from the start. I'm the son of the King and Queen of __Derelict__Land__; I'll become the King of Forks, and I may be destined to be found from a sword and kill King Alistair with it. Is there anything else I should be aware of?" Edward asked with unhappiness. _

_"For now this is all you need to know. When the time comes you will learn more." Emmett informed him. Edward sighed in unhappiness._

It had been a really long day for Edward and his whole family. A lot of pressure had been put on his shoulders and he needed to make a decision. He knew that he had no choice but to go at Forks with Princess Isabella. But still something inside him was bothering him. He couldn't just get up and leave the next morning without all his answers. Sure, Princess Isabella and her 'guard', because honestly no one knew who that guy was, had given him plenty of answers in his questions but many others were still unanswered. 

Edward sighed loudly. His eyes closed for a second and his mind run to Christine, his favorite girl. He loved her, hell he adored her, however he couldn't bring her along. Many other things should be done before Christine and he could be together again.

With eyes closed he remembered all the good times he had with her. He remembered how good was to have his lips on her lips for the first time, how her laugh sounded like a magic in his ears and how he felt when he asked her to marry him. He was so nervous that day but a smile from her and a 'yes' made everything better.

**_Kingdom Ra Mol, Hobbit's Village, Four Months Ago, Chief Eleazar's House_**

_Edward stood still outside from Chief Eleazar's house. He could feel a burn in his pocket, although that was impossible. He took a few huge breaths before he finally knocked the small brown door. Carmen, Eleazar's wife and Christine's mother, opened the door. _

_"Oh my boy! Where do I own this pleasure?" Carmen asked him and clapped her hands together. _

_Edward laughed awkwardly. He may be a good friend with Eleazar but with Carmen the things were difficult. She knew always how to bring him in a difficult situation. _

_"I actually want to speak with Christine", he said but he saw Carmen's disappointed face, "If you don't mind, of course." He completed and flashed her a smile. _

_"Me? I don't mind at all, baby. Come in." she said and opened her house door a little more, so he could get in. _

_"Thank you." Edward whispered. He bent over and walked towards Christine's room. _

_When her door cracked Christine moved her face from her canvass where she was working another painting. Her father, Eleazar, thought that painting was just a hobby and hoped that his daughter would wake up one day and help her mother with her flower shop. But no, Christine wanted to paint for a living and she couldn't wait to be old enough and leave this village. She just hoped Edward would come with her. _

_"Well, that's a surprise." She said when she saw Edward's face when he opened slightly the door. _

_Edward laughed and got in her room. "Was it a nice surprise?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. Edward walked over her and bent more, so he could be in the same high as she. _

_She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Very." She barely whispered and brushed her lips against his. _

_"So, what are you working on?" he asked after their little kiss. _

_Christine looked away from Edward and her sight fell at her canvass. She didn't know what she was exactly doing but it didn't end up that bad. _

_"I don't know. I guess I'm working on anything." She replied and turned to face Edward again. However, she found him to hi one knee and a little black velvet box was opened with a beautiful ring with two heart__-shaped design on each side. It was a very beautiful ring and Edward hadn't begged a lot his mother to give it to him since it belongs to Cullen family for years. _

_"I tried to build my courage and I thought I was ready by now. But, I guess I was wrong. I know, also, that it's now or never. Christine Denali, I love you with all my heart and I know for sure that there is not any other woman for me. You have marked me and damaged me for good. I promise you to take care of you and cherish you like no other man have ever done to a woman. Christine, will you marry and honor me by being my wife?" Edward asked hopeful._

_Christine smiled a wide smile. She nodded. "Yes." She said and kissed him. "Yes." She said one more time. _

**_Kingdom Ra Mol, Hobbit's Village, Present. _**

"I guess you can't sleep, too." Princess Isabella's voice took Edward's attention.

Edward turned to face her. Her brown hair was down and she was wearing a simple white gown. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny that. When he saw her in the square, unable to help herself, he felt the urge to do something. Also, he felt the difference between holding her and Christine. His arms were tighter around Princes Isabella than Christine, and that scared him to death. He was afraid from breaking his promises to Christine.

"Yeah, there are a lot of things in my mind right now." He said and made more space in his bed. He made a moved with his head and asked her to lie with him.

Princess Isabella hesitated at the begging but after a smile from Edward she did as she was told. "Are you afraid?" She asked him.

"Of screwing up? Of being a bad King and ruler?" He asked her a little bit mad.

"Well, I was talking about the future but I guess these two work, too." She said and smiled sweetly.

Edward sighed. "I am afraid of a lot of things. But what I afraid the most is the chances I'll go through." He admitted to her.

Princess Isabella moved a little closer to him. "I can't help you with that. I never knew who it feels to be a commoner, a normal person. Since the day I was born, I was royalty, a Princess. I don't know how much difficult it will be for you." She tried to comfort him.

Edward closed his eyes. Many questions were in his mind but he didn't know which ones he wanted to ask her. "Is it hard to be a royalty?" he asked her the most logical question he had.

"You want the truth or a bit of truth and bit of lie?" she asked as she wanted to be honest with him.

Edward thought about it. He knew that it was going to be hard and it scare it him off but he also knew that it would be his responsibility if everyone became slave of King Alistair. "The absolutely truth." he answered a few minutes later.

Princess Isabella took a breath. "Well, it's going to be taught and you will always have to take decisions first of the others and then of yourself. There will be a point that you'll want to stop being a king and be normal again. But there is a catch. You know how is to be normal, I don't." She finished her speech while trying to hold back her tears.

There were moments like these that Princess Isabella hated it that she was Princess Isabella and not just Isabella. She might not admit it but she the person who envies the most is her brother, Emmett. He was able to say no to their father and have his life with the woman he loved the most. Bella knew she didn't have the courage to say no to her father and go against his words.

"Hey, don't cry." He said when he noticed her teary eyes. Without thinking, he put an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. "Trust me, being normal isn't that fun." He whispered in her ear.

Princess Isabella laughed. "So, when we go to Forks, how long will you stay with me there?" he asked her, hoping for a good answer.

His question took her by surprise. She knew that she had to take him to Forks, but she didn't know how long she could stay there. However, her mind took a decision that not even her father could change it.

"I will stay with you for as long as you need me." She replied determining. It was a few minutes later that a loud yawn escaped her lips. "I guess it's time to sleep." She said and tried to stand up.

But Edward stopped her. "Spend the night here, with me." He asked pleaded. Princess Isabella couldn't deny him. She just lied again in his offering open arms and fell asleep.

**_Derelict_********_Land_****_, Slavetair, King's Alistair's Palace._**

Vladimirwas very unhappy with how the things end up. He should have taken into consideration the prophecy but he chose not to. He would be a lucky bastard if King Alistair didn't kill him when he woke up.

"Walking up and down won't help you, my brother."Vladimir's brother, Stefan, told him when he entered the throne room.

Vladimirturned to face him. If looks could kill, Stefan would be dead by now. A loud laugh escaped from Stefan's lips. "Relax, brother. I didn't mean to put more pressure on you." He tried to explain his actions.

"You were useless. You still are. That's why King Alistair chose me, not you, to continue his works on earth after his defeat." He said with hate to his brother.

"Alistair was always a foolish man with big dreams. Since he was a kid he was his mother subordinative, Vladimir. She was the one who put him the ideas of ruling the whole land of Forks on his own, when he was just a baby. She could control Alistair's angriness but she is gone, now. Don't destroy yourself for him, Vlad. He doesn't deserve it." Stefan told and tried to reason his brother.

Vladimir looked away from his brother's begging eyes. Of course, he was right about King Alistair and his mother, Kachiri. Alistair was a very angry young man and only Kachiri was the one who could calm him. He knew that if he continued to support Alistair, he would definetly die but Alistair was the one who freed the wizards of La Push when King's Yaha Uta's uncle bunished them. However, when King Yaha Uta took charge of the trone he did asked from all the bunished families to come back. Although, he was too late. Alistair had already taken them by his side. And now, Vladimir didn't know if he should stay loyal to the man who gave him his freedom or not.

"I gave him a promise, Stefan, that I can't break. If he goes down, I'll go, too." Vladimir told him brother.

Stefan shook his head. He knew how much of a loyal person Vladimir was. He also knew, that he couldn't stand see him going down along with Alstair. He should find a way to help him servive all this, even if that meant he should die.

**_Kingdom Ra Mol, Hobbit's Village, Present. _**

The next morning came too quickly for everyone. Well, almost everyone. For a weird reason Edward couldn't wait for the morning to come. He had a whole life planned ahead of his planned but just in one night all of his plans were destroyed.

Saying goodbye wasn't something he looked forward but he needed to let everyone free from him, his appearance. First of all of them should be Christine. It was clear to his eyes that Christine wouldn't fit in a lifestyle like the one he was meant to have. Christine wasn't like Isabella. She wasn't made to rule, she was made to love and be loved.

He felt a pain in his chest. It was painful enough to leave her behind but by leaving her behind, he was leaving his spot for someone else who could come to take care of her and love her. He closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to face the outside word.

Edward opened his eyes wide when he realized that there was someone sleeping next to him. He turned to look at Princess Isabella or Isabella as she told him to call her. She was sleeping so peacefully that he couldn't bare himself to wake her up.

There was a small knock on his door. When his door opened, his sister head appeared. "Shhh, you'll wake her up." Edward mouthed.

Alice nodded. Then, she made a wave at him to come out. Edward looked down at Isabella. She had promised to stay with him as long as he needed her, but for how long?Aliceknocked on the door again. Edward felt Isabella's body moving. Then, he looked atAliceand he , too. Edward stood up carefully, without waking up Princess Isabella, and walked over his sister.

She took him by his arm and dragged him outside from his room. "Let's go for a walk." She suggested and Edward couldn't deny her.

"So," She started. "So?" Edward asked. "I'll miss you, brother. I mean you're not my real brother but it doesn't matter. We grew up together and,"Alicedidn't finish her little speech. Edward bent over at her high and hugged her big brother back and hid her face in his neck's crook.

"She'll be great for you." She mumbled into his neck.

Edward pulled away from their embrace. "Who?" he asked her and raised an eyebrow.

She laughed him off. "Princess Isabella, you idiot." She said and stopped laughing. "She could take care of you, you know. She has a big heart, from what I know or heard." She said and shook her head, trying to hold off her tears.

"Alice, oh Alice. What I will do without you, my dear sister?" He said and hugged her her tears fell and for the rest of their little time, they stayed in their tight brotherly embrace.

_~Sword~_

When Princess Isabella woke up and didn't find anyone at her bed next to her she thought she was at the room which the Cullens' had given her. It was a few moments later that she understood where she really was.

She pressed her face more in the pillow she was sleeping. Edward's sent hit her, hard. She couldn't let herself fall in love with that man, no when he clearly loved another woman.

She stood up on the bed and looked outside from the room's window. Springtime was not one of Princess Isabella's favorite. But yet, that view was starting to change her mind. The grass was a light green, probably from the sunshine, and there were many pretty little flowers.

From the peace she heard from the house, she decided to go back to her room. Quietly, she closed Edward's room's door and walked towards the room she was staying. Thankfully, she wasn't caught by someone and when she closed the door, a wave of relief took over her body.

She quickly changed into her yellowish gown, wore her hair in a bun and placed all her necessary jewelers.

_Sword~_

"Are you ready to go?" Mike the carriage man asked.

Princess Isabella looked at Edward. He nodded. He had said goodbye to the people he wanted to. His sister and Jasper were the only ones. He couldn't bear to say goodbye to his parents and Christine.

"Yes, we are" Edward said.

Emmett opened the door and let Princess Isabella and Edward to get in. When he was about to close the door, the Princess stopped him. "What about you?" She asked him.

"I'll be in front with Mike." He told her and closed the door.

"Are you close with him?" Edward asked her when he felt the carriage moving.

Princess Isabella bit her lower lip. Should she tell him the truth or not? She looked into his eyes and found the confidence she needed. "He is my disinherited brother." She admitted.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, I' m an evil witch for end it here but, but. You should say thanks to Justin Bieber and 1D for this chapter because I got inspired while listen to them. <strong>

**Tomorrow I'm flying to ****Smyrna**** with my drama club and I won't update the whole week. Well, we come back at Friday but I decided to have Saturday and Sunday off. **

**Love you all,**

**Georgia**

**P.S Sorry for any mistakes I didn't get the time to check it and I really wanted to uptade. **


	5. The Road To Ka Mon

**I really need to explain myself for all the delay but I will do at the end of this chapter. **

**Enjoy. **

_**'Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and all of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended'**_

**Sword**

**Chapter 5**

**The Road To Ka Mon**

_Previously:_

_Are you ready to go?" Mike the carriage man asked._

_Princess Isabella looked at Edward. He nodded. He had said goodbye to the people he wanted to. His sister and Jasper were the only ones. He couldn't bear to say goodbye to his parents and Christine._

_"Yes, we are" Edward said._

_Emmett opened the door and let Princess Isabella and Edward to get in. When he was about to close the door, the Princess stopped him. "What about you?" She asked him._

_"I'll be in front with Mike." He told her and closed the door._

_"Are you close with him?" Edward asked her when he felt the carriage moving._

_Princess Isabella bit her lower lip. Should she tell him the truth or not? She looked into his eyes and found the confidence she needed. "He is my disinherited brother." She admitted. _

Silence filled the carriage. Edward felt really uncomfortable. He didn't know how to reply at her. He could see from her face that it pained her to have her brother disinherited.

"How was Forks created?" Edward asked out of nowhere.

Princess Isabella looked at him and raised an eyebrow. _What the heck?_ She though. "So, how was Forks created? Sadly, I didn't go to school because of my height. I only know the hobbits' history and a little bit of the Kingdom's Ra Mol's. That's it." He said with shame. But in reality, Edward knew. He just wanted to keep Princess Isabella's attention away from her brother.

"Thousands years ago, there was a kingdom whose king was Joshua the Third. He was very cruel man and he did not care about his people. He was only concerned about his gold. By the fourth year of his rule, the people were sick of him and in any ways they could they tried to dethrone him, but nothing worked. It was spring, I think; it must have been around the period that the hobbits celebrate their birth, I am not quite sure. Seven brothers appeared. The names from the oldest to the youngest are: Henry, Sirius, Ronald, Oliver, Ephraim, Michael and Leonardo.

Those seven brothers had some strange powers, magic powers, as they were named later. With those powers and with the people of the kingdom they managed to dethrone King Joshua the Third and, now, they were responsible to rule the kingdom. Since Henry was the oldest, he was named the king and the other brothers they were his advisors. Through the years, the kingdom was expended and King Henry couldn't handle ruling it by himself. Then, he asked from his brothers to choose two from the twelve provinces that had left, since he had picked two of himself already.

First was Sirius, he picked the provinces that now are known as the kingdom of Seattle. Next was Ronald, he picked the provinces that made the kingdom of Ka Mon. Then it was Oliver's turn. He picked the provinces that we know as kingdom of Ol Pic. After Oliver it was Ephraim's turn to choose. He chose the smallest provinces and that's why we call La Push reservation and not a kingdom. Of course, then it was Michael who chose the province that we know as Derelict Land. And last but not least, was Leonard. He was not happy with what it was left for him and it is believed that he was the one who created the witches. But also, he was the one who created the hobbits. So, the kingdom of Ra Mol is a dichotomous kingdom." She is said and finished re-telling Edward the story of how Forks and its kingdoms were created.

Edward flashed a smile. "Thank you for telling me." Edward told her. Princess Isabella smiled in return.

Then, they fell in a comfortable silence. Princess Isabella took out a book and started reading it, while Edward gazed out from the window. That's how a few hours passed uneventful.

Suddenly, they felt their carriage moving weirdly and Princess Isabella almost fell but Edward caught her before it happened. The carriage, finally, stopped moving and after a few minutes Emmett opened the carriage door. "Are you alright?" he asked. His clothes were filled in blood and in his face he had a worried expression.

"What happened?" Edward asked after he saw Emmett's situation.

"Someone threw a knife towards our carriage. Mike is dead." He explained to them.

"Mike is dead?" Princess Isabella asked in denial and shocked. Emmett nodded and she immediately started crying.

Edward shook his head. "What are we going to do now?" He asked Emmett as he tried to calm Princess Isabella.

"I don't know." Emmett said. "The first village of Ka Mon is near. We can walk until there and ask from the chief to take us to the palace. Or we can stay here and wait." Emmett told them their choices.

Edward looked at the Princess in his arms. After a while, he spoke to Emmett. "Let's wait a little bit. She needs to calm down first. Then, we will make our way to the village." Emmett nodded and closed the carriage door.

Edward turned to the sobbing Princess. "Hey, it's alright." He said and rubbed her left arm. "Nothing bad will happen to you." He said and kissed her head. "Everything is going to be alright. I promise." He told her, but in the same time he wished he was right.

_**Kingdom Ka Mon, the next day, Royal Palace.**_

Everyone was very anxious in the throne room after the news. King William was informed that Princess's Isabella's carriage had been found empty with only the body of the dead carriage man being there.

"What are we going to do?" Someone with high post asked. "In that carriage was our land's future." He continued.

"I do not know, Samuel. I do not know." King William replied angry. King William rubbed his face with his hands. "We need to inform King Philip. Princess Isabella, his daughter, is missing along with King's Charles's cousin." Another man said.

"Harry is right. Send a messenger to the kingdom of Ra Mol to inform King Philip about what is going on. Jared," he turned to his general. "Send out a patrol to search from where the carriage is until our border." General Jared nodded and left the room.

"Paul, please try to inform everyone in Ka Mon about the missing Princes and Princess. And if anyone knows something, it will be grateful of him to inform us." King William said.

"You are all dismissed. Expect of you, Samuel." King William told them. Everyone left the room and only King William and Samuel had left.

"Do you want them to be found or what William?" Samuel asked irritated.

"Of course and I do not want them to be found. That's why I asked you to order your man to attack their carriage and have them hostage at a house between Ra Mol's and Ka Mon's border line. I just hope that your man will have covered their tracks or else," he said and looked at Samuel with a smirk. "You will be the one who will take all the blame." King William smile, while Samuel was terrified.

_**Kingdom Ra Mol, three days later, Royal Palace.**_

King Philip was worried. It has been almost a week since Princess Isabella and Emmett had left and no one have yet to hear from them. King Philip wanted to believe that their fine and they just hadn't stopped at Ka Mon, hence not having any news from them. Isabella had promised that she would have sent a messenger after their left Ka Mon to go to Seattle.

"My king." A servant came in and bowed.

King Philip turned to look at the servant. "What is it?" he asked coldly. He wasn't in the mood for anything at that moment.

"A messenger from the kingdom of Ka Mon has arrived. He says he brings some bad news, my King." The servant said with sadness.

King's Philip's heart stopped beating for a second. "Bad news?" he asked as if he hadn't heard correctly.

"I am afraid so, my King. Do you want me to bring him in?" the servant asked.

King Philip looked at the servant without knowing what to do. He closed his eyes and with a huge breath he replied. "Bring him in." He said and he was praying to the elves that Seth would come in.

"My king." The messenger came in and bowed like the servant did.

"Oh thank the elves, Seth. What is going on?" he asked as he sat down on his throne.

"Mike the carriage man is dead. Samuel's people killed him and then took Princess Isabella and King's Charles's cousin with them. Until know it is unknown where your son, I mean, Emmett is." Seth informed King Philip.

King Philip sighed. "Is this all Samuel's work and only?" He asked, afraid of Seth's answer.

Seth shook his head. "From what a friend told me, King William is the one who is responsible for the actions of Samuel's men." Seth told him honestly.

King Philip sighed again, this time heavier. "Do you know where they are?" he asked Seth. Seth nodded. "Take Jacob, Quill and Max with you. I want you to escort them to Seattle and then send Max back here to inform me." He ordered Seth.

Seth nodded, pleased with his King's orders. "What about King William?" Seth asked him.

"I cannot say anything to King Charles the second anything right now. His cousin is the one who will decide about it when he becomes the King. Until then, let him planning." King Philip smirked.

"And imagine, my King. Until know, you have been the black sheep of the Kings after Alistair. I think someone else just beat you to it." Seth told him with a smile.

King Philip got immediately serious. "You do not know what I did back then, Seth. What William did is not worse than what I did eighteen years ago, the day that my daughter enjoyed our world." He said with seriousness.

Seth didn't say anything. He left the room and went to find Jacob and the rest. No one expect the kings of the kingdoms knew that King Philip did but it must have been something serious, or else the kingdom of Ra Mol would be a much more respectful kingdom.

_**Somewhere between the borders of Ro Mal and Ka Mon.**_

For the three past days, Princess Isabella and Edward had been held in house by Samuel's men. They were kept in different rooms because they were afraid that if they were kept together they would try to escape.

Edward closed his eyes and sighed. He just wanted to go back home with his parents. _Isabella. Are you alright?_ Edward sighed again. He was worried about her. Since they arrived at the house he hadn't seen her. _Why did I agree with her? We should have gone along with Emmett when he went to reach for help. _

He looked around the dark room. A bowl with some soup and a slice of bread were next to him. Edward didn't even bother to taste them. Although, he was hungry he didn't want to eat anything that came from those men.

At the exactly next room, Princess Isabella was pretty much in the same situation as Edward. She was, also, not touching her food, afraid that those men would have poisoned it. She just wished that Edward was with her in the room. He had promised her that everything will be alright but he wasn't here to keep his promise.

"Hello?" A man's voice yelled. "Is anyone here?" he yelled again.

"Princess Isabella?" another man yelled.

Princess Isabella's eyes opened. "Jacob?" she asked with doubt.

"Yes! Where are you Princess?" he, Jacob, asked.

"I don't know." She yelled again.

"I've got a man here, Jacob." Someone else yelled.

The door opened of the room that Princess Isabella was in. "Jacob?" she asked when she saw a man coming in.

Jacob started untying the ropes at her hands and feet. "Yes, my lady. I am here. Do not be afraid." He told her.

As soon as Princess Isabella was untied she hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you." She said over and over again.

Jacob hugged her tighter. "You do not have to thank me. It is my job to protect you, Princess." He said.

"Isabella?" Another man asked from the door.

Princess Isabella saw the man and immediately left Jacob's arms. "Edward." She said his name and hugged him tightly.

"Please, tell me that you're okay. Those men didn't touch you, did they?" He asked worried.

She shook her head. Princess Isabella put her hands on Edward's face. "What happened?" she said and slightly she touched Edward's back eye. "I tried to come and get you. Obviously, it didn't work." He said and shook his head.

"At least you tried." She told him, trying to calm him down.

"At least I tried." He said and hugged her tighter.

Jacob cleared his throat. Both Edward and Princess Isabella turned to face without leaving each other's arms. "We have to go. Samuel may send other men when he realized that his messenger will not pay him a visit." Jacob explained.

"Edward," Jacob said when they were outside of the house. "You will ride with Seth. Princess Isabella you will ride with," he stopped and looked at Princess Isabella's eyes. "With Max." he said and got on his horse.

Jacob knew deep inside that he had not chance against Edward. He could see their bond and he knew that he could not come between them.

"We will explain everything to you when we arrive at the Royal Palace of Seattle." Jacob told them.

"Excuse me for asking," Edward said, getting everyone's attention. "Where is Emmett?" He asked.

**That's a wrap. The reasons that I hadn't updated in so long are that:**

**1) I tried to write a very good chapter, one I was happy with.**

**2) Then, my laptop broke down for good. We couldn't have it repaired.**

**3) A week later, the family pc broke down, but it was an exam period for me and my mother decided that we shouldn't have it fixed around that time.**

**4) By the time the exams finished, I left for my village where my cousin doesn't have a computer. When I came back the pc was repaired but when we put in my room I didn't have internet. When I finally got internet, I put my butt in my chair and started typing it. It was hard at the begging because I didn't know how to start it but I made it!**

**Anyway, love you all.**


End file.
